


Surprise!

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [10]
Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack-Jack didn't understand why his parents bothered to hide the presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Jack-Jack didn't understand why his parents bothered to hide the presents. He especially didn't understand why his brother and sister let them do it. Dash was fast enough to find, unwrap, peek into, and rewrap a package before anyone could see him. And since she'd gotten the red outfit, Violet could prowl into Mama's hiding places unobserved whenever she liked.

For Jack-Jack, it was even easier. Nowadays, they knew he could float, flame on, and transform -- but they didn't yet know that he could zap himself through walls to look for presents.

Christmastime was going to be fun.


End file.
